Loaded Lux
Loaded Lux is a veteran battle rapper from Harlem, New York, USA. He is hailed by many as one of the greatest battle rappers of all time due to his unique usage of complex "schemes" and rhyming patterns. He is known to use both double and triple entendres on a regular basis along with a diverse vocabulary that contributes to his overall visage of an exceptionally intelligent rapper, distinguished from his peers. Early Career Loaded Lux was featured on many early SMACK DVDs in the mid 2000's, and battled other popular Battle Rappers such as Charlie Clips. At this time, Lux was known as being very lyrical and aggressive in his approach to writing and delivery, and would often wear a light grey colored hoodie during battles (as seen in his battle against Young Miles). During the same time he competed and was undefeated for 7 weeks on 106 & Park's Freestyle Friday, later being inducted into their Hall of Fame in 2007. Lux is remembered for beat a choking Nuborn in the seventh week of Freestyle Friday. Loaded Lux went on a 6 year hiatus from Battle Rap in 2006. Return To Battle Rap / Summer Madness 2 Loaded Lux returned to the battle rap circuit against Calicoe at URL's Summer Madness 2 in 2012 with a legendary performance from which many of his lines are quoted to this day. The battle helped him receive mainstream recognition as both a Battle Rapper and a general entertainer outside of battle rap. His main slogan "You Gon' Get This Work" stems from this battle and has been mentioned by the likes of Jay-Z and numerous other rap peers in both the commercial rap scene and in battle rap. Despite having difficulty in his first round and choking, he was able to pick back up where he left off in the second round of the battle against Calicoe, and deliver a unanimously respected second and third round. As several mainstream rappers and entertainers were present at URL's Summer Madness 2 in 2012, this battle against Calicoe is believed to slightly shift the general perception and creative direction of Battle Rap for many years following. Post Summer Madness 2 Following the popularized performance at Summer Madness 2, Loaded Lux's next battle was against Hollow Da Don at UW's High Stakes which was called battle of the year in 2014 by a large portion of the Battle Rap community. Loaded Lux battled Murda Mook in a rematch at the Shady Records-backed Total Slaughter event which gave him even more mainstream attention. This battle was viewed as a loss for Lux as the conscious themed persona he had crafted against Calicoe back in 2012 had finally run its course when matched against the highly accredited pen of Murda Mook. Though viewed as a popular battle, and a win for Murda Mook, due to the structure of Total Slaughter many viewers do not credit this as a proper rematch, and fans await a proper classic style battle between the two rappers. Lux then went on to face Charlie Clips in a very tension-filled battle at URL's Summer Madness 5 on September 15th, 2015. The battle was a rematch, as Lux had battled Clips previously during the SMACK DVD days before battles had entered the YouTube-Era. This battle has been credited as one of the most debatable battles in recent times. In 2017 Loaded Lux battled Arsonal at the UW's Alpha N Omega event. This battle in many ways was a return to form for Loaded Lux's classic style of aggressive delivery, as Arsonal is known as a talented fierce and disrespectful writer within the Battle Rap community. In 2019 Loaded Lux teamed up with Hollow Da Don to form Loaded Hollows, a battle rap super team, used in 2 vs 2 matches. Loaded Hollows would face off against Tay Roc and Chess, with a performance deemed as legendary by many fans. In specific, Loaded Lux would provide his strongest performance yet since the 2012's Summer Madness 2 battle against Calicoe. Within the battle against Tay Roc and Chess, Loaded Lux showed a vast variety of lyricism, teamwork, performance traits, and aggression. Loaded Lux would also return to form with the emergence of a "Grey Hoodie" outfit during the third round, which symbolizes the more aggressive and dark persona from Lux's early career. This showing has been deemed the emergence of "Grey Hoodie Season", which has since been used by Lux as a slogan for his clothing line and other various merchandise. Other Projects In 2012 he released his first album "Beloved". He released his mixtapes "You Gon' Get This Work" and "Hail Goku" hosted by Shaquille O'Neal in 2013. His second album "Beloved 2" came out in 2015. In 2020 Loaded Lux began to work with New York based radio station and entertainment platform Hot '97 to create Top Shelf Freestyle, a freestyle based competition for lyricists around the United States. The series features various talented rappers along with some familiar battle rappers from various leagues, and features a community based voting system to see competitors proceed into further rounds each week. Trivia Loaded Lux was mentioned on the A$AP Ferg's song "Work (Remix)" by A$AP Rocky ("Loaded Lux - put in work"). He raps a verse on Mac Miller's "Red Dot Music" which features Lux dissing Mac Miller. Battles Official Links http://www.BattleTurf.com/ Music Page http://www.youtube.com/iamloadedlux YouTube channel http://iamloadedlux.com Website http://instagram.com/iamloadedlux# Instagram https://twitter.com/iAmLoadedLux Twitter